Dear God
by iayanna9112
Summary: After an argument with Cat, Robbie heads out to nowhere, dragging him to serious trouble. Rated T for some ideas in the story. One-shot.


**My first songfic! Based on the Avenged Sevenfold's song "Dear God" :)**_  
_

**Reviews are appreciated! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song. **

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

_Miles away from those I love, purpose undefined_

_While I recall all the words you spoke to me_

_Can't help but wish that I was there_

_Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

I sighed as I got more and more pissed with the sickening grey pavement, I have been it seeing for a year now. I just want to go home. I want to take the wheel and make a U-turn back to L.A, the place where I grew up and the place that I call home. But most of all, I want to feel her touch again. I want to kiss her cherry-flavored lips. I want to look at those big, chocolate-brown eyes that always hypnotizes me. I want to hug her and not let go. But I guess I was too selfish, now, I'm all alone.

"You don't get it, do you?" She asked that one time, before I left. We were on her bed, both tired from playing tag after her little "tea party" with her collection of stuffed animals.

"What do you mean?" I asked to the love of my life, but then, of course, she didn't know that.

"Robbie..." She whined and shaked her red velvet hair like a little kid.

"Cat..." I mocked her, making a giggle come out of her lips.

"I love you, Robbie." She finally said.

"What?" I asked, clearly shocked. She had said that to me before but that one was more brotherly, the way she said it at that time was love... like IN love.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I just... umm.. " Cat muttered, getting up from her bed, but still holding Mr. Longneck and still continuing to mutter words.

"Cat. Stop." I told her, getting up from her bed then walking up to her.

She stopped from muttering and looked into my eyes, me staring back, it looked like she was... embarrassed? I smiled and cupped her chin in my hands, then I did the unexpected, I kissed her. It was short and sweet, but it's enough for her to get the message. She stared up at me, when we pulled away, like when she's asking a question. I grinned and nodded. She squealed and hugged me.

"I always did." I whispered into her ear.

"You know what, I always did too." she said, her voice muffled by my shirt.

"Yo, man. You alright, dude? You had been spacing out for a while there." Tom said, from the driver seat, he still has the same shirt he wore last week... I am too. The past week has been a blur, the week has been the most action we had for the past 2 months, and I thought we could finally get home. The events the past week gave me the opposite, a reason to not go home. I looked to my right, but got dismayed when I realized that we were still on the run. It's still the same old grey road, but it's not the green fields anymore that sat outside, it's the desert. And it sat there mocking me.

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

_To hold her when I'm not around_

_When I'm much too far away_

_We all need that person who can be true to you_

_But I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again oh no_

_Once again_

1 year. 7 months. 5 days. That's the exact time Tom and I had been running away and I think we might finally get away... soon. It has been a good 3 months since we were last seen, which is not really a good sign but it gives us time to get ready. We had been staying at Cancun, not really low-profile but the huge crowd helps, we have jobs that's enough to buy us the basic necessities and save money for gas... for the unexpected. Me, in this situation, is more unexpected. Cat and I just got into this argument. So I got in my car with nowhere to go, before I knew it I'm playing Hide and Seek game with a then-stranger Tom (who was just a 23 year old blonde, blue-eyed Lit'l scholar), that I immediately befriended being in the same situation with me (I'm 21 and he's 23 so it's quite easy), and some men that clearly wanted to kill us.

Sure enough, 3 days later, my fear was answered. Tom called my cell, those really cheap ones that you could throw out anytime.

"Robbie! Robbie! They're here! I saw them! They're looking for us!" I couldn't say anything, I silently cursed inside my mind... we will be running again. Tom continued, "I'm at the motel, come here quick!"

"I'm on my way." I said, rather calmly. I quickly ran to the direction of the motel, which is about 3 blocks away. But I tried my best to blend in the crowd of tourists. 3 minutes later, I was stuffing whatever it is that I can grab inside a duffel bag with Tom.

"Come on, we can't waste time." We ran outside and then, I swear, I noticed 5 men waiting outside the motel. I heard Tom swear under his breath. This is gonna be a long day, I thought as we jumped into an old, random vehicle.

It wasn't until 6 hours later that we knew that we lost them. We're far from the city, we're probably in some deserted plains or something... it will be hard for them to find us in a place as big as Mexico. We were just lying down there in the trunk of a truck. Tom is already sleeping soundly. So I just lied down there as I wait for drowsiness to dawn on me. I silently prayed, as the Milky Way twinkled above me, that Cat is safe, sound and happy wherever she is right now.

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road_

_There's no one here while the city sleeps_

_And all the shops are closed_

_Can't help but think of the times I've had with you_

_Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

Forty... Forty-one... Forty-two... Forty-three... Cat would have loved it here, though I'm not really sure where exactly we are on the map, I said to myself as I count the stars above me, making me forget what number I was in. Cat loved stars. I know, 'cause I once drove her two hours from L.A just to watch the stars and she loved it. That was the night that I realized that I love Cat Valentine. I was afraid that I would never get to tell her but I did. Our relationship lasted for 3 months only, before I got dragged into this mayhem. And all I wanted was to clear my brain after a not-so-nice argument with my girlfriend.

"Promise me something, Robbie." She once told me, as we were dancing along to a slow song in her cousin's wedding. Cat looked beautiful in a sparkling pink dress, but then she looks beautiful in every color there is. I donned the usual two piece suit.

"Hmmm?" I said to her ear.

"Promise me you won't leave me, unless you give me a good reason to leave me." She said, her head on my chest, there's a smile on her face at her last sentence. I smiled at her innocence and put my chin on top of her head.

"I promise."

Of course, I broke that promise. I only sent a short letter to my parents a week after my disappearance, saying that I'm safe and they shouldn't worry nor try to even look for me. Included in that envelope is a note for Cat, it doesn't explain things but it said there that I love her and that I will think of her every day.

"Hey, Robbie, try getting some sleep. You would need it, you're driving tomorrow." Tom said, disturbing me from my memories, as he clutched on tighter to his blanket. I didn't reply, I didn't feel like it. We were sleeping inside a 1986 Rabbit parked beside a dumpster in an alley, where we got this doesn't matter now, but we both know that we should just keep running. I put my hands at the back of my head as I think of her. She really is the only person that keeps me going, even though I know that she may have moved on by now. I do not care, really, I still love her... I always did... I always will.

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

_To hold her when I'm not around_

_When I'm much too far away_

_We all need that person who can be true to you_

_I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again oh no_

_Once again_

_Some search, never finding a way_

_Before long, they waste away_

_I found you, something told me to stay_

_I gave in, to selfish ways_

_And how I miss someone to hold_

_When hope begins to fade_

It has been 2 years 3 months and 3 weeks, I'm still counting. This day was the day that my life for the past 3 months in Florida turned upside down. It's my day-off so I took the chance to get out into the city. Just one afternoon outside of the crappy motel wouldn't hurt, right? Wrong. Because I saw her. I _know_ that it is her. From her bright, red-velvet hair to her petite frame to the bounce in her steps, one word: Cat. I felt the urge to go walk to her, hug her, kiss her but I fought that off, knowing the risks.

I guess I was just standing there and staring at her for quite a while 'cause when she turned around, she saw me and we were staring at each other for a good 2 seconds before a group of foreigners walked passed by me and I took the chance to blend in with them, leaving her quite shock from the past 2 seconds of her life.

I wasn't dreaming, wasn't I? I am positive that I saw him. I mean, it has been 2 years and more since I last saw him but I wouldn't forget his face, I wouldn't. I _know_ that it is him. From his bushy dark brown hair, that it looks like has been cropped short, to his lanky body and the thick-rimmed glasses that takes away the spark of his dark-brown eyes. I know that it is Robbie... is it?

"Hey Cat, you alright?" Jade said, who came up behind me. I guess I looked like I was too amazed at the building in front of us, which is just a small office.

"Uhhh.." I stammered for the right words to say. "Yeah.. I was just thinking of my brother, he would have loved it here."

"Okay." She said, not convinced of my answer but then decided to shrug it off, "Look, the locals said there's this restaurant a few blocks from here that has great dishes and desserts. Want to go there?"

I beamed at her, "Yay! I love restaurants!" From the corner of my eye, I saw the corners of her lips twitched into a smile. I dragged Jade to where the rest of the gang is... minus Robbie that is.

"Hey! Are we going now? 'Cause I'm really hungry." I said. The others laughed at me, in a non-mean way.

"Sure, Lil' Red. Come on. I'm feeling hungry too." Andre said, showing his pearly white teeth. I smiled really big as we head towards Beck's convertible. I swear, I feel like somebody's watching us... watching me, but I didn't worry 'cause I have an idea of who it is.

"Miss, somebody would like to give you this." a waiter came up to me and gave a box of cupcakes. I put down my fork with salad stuck to it and took the box from the waiter.

"Ooh. Cupcakes!" I squealed "Who gave it?"

"A guy. He already left but he made it clear that he wanted to give the whole box to you."

I smiled, knowing who would make such a gesture. "That's really nice of him." I said, looking outside to see a tall, lanky man wearing jeans and a t-shirt and a baseball hat, walking away from the restaurant but then he disappeared when a big family passed by him.

The waiter smiled at me and left our table, I continued eating.

"Uhh. Cat. Don't you think it's creepy that a stranger would want to give you a box of 6 cupcakes?" Tori asked.

"No." I said then opened the box. Red velvet cupcakes, my favorite!

"How would he know that you like red velvet?" Jade asked this time.

"Maybe he saw my hair and thought that I love it. I mean, Sikowitz thinks of red velvet cupcakes when he sees my hair... Robbie does too." I said bluntly. It was silent for a while, I don't really bring up Robbie into our conversations.

"And that does not creep you out?" Jade continued.

I shrugged, "He's just being nice."

"Wait. Do you have an idea on who gave the box to you?" Beck said.

I shook my head no, "Hey. We're in Florida and I've got a free box of cupcakes!" I said with a giggle. I guess they decided to drop it off, someone's just nice, that's all... I knew better.

"I still think it's weird that somebody would give a complete stranger a box of cupcakes." Jade said a-matter-of-factly when us girls are at our hotel room, getting ready for bed and eating the free cupcakes.

"Yeah... but this is good." Tori said, devouring her own cupcake. I giggled and looked outside as if he is out there. I know he isn't, the feeling of being watched stopped after dinner. He left. Robbie, I know it is you. You're alive, I would feel better now.

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

_Miles away from those I love purpose undefined_

"Do you understand why we need to get out of Florida?" Tom asked, who's driving pretty fast down the highway.

"'Cause the men are going to catch us soon. If my friends are near me, they would only get dragged here, our plan of finally getting away would not work and things could only get worse." I said nonchalantly, he already made that clear after the fifth time he explained it to me.

"That's right." He said. A while later he continued, "Robbie, I promise you, I'll get you home by the end of the year." I nodded, not really believing in ourselves.

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

_To hold her when I'm not around_

_When I'm much too far away_

_We all need the person who can be true to you_

_I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again oh no_

_Once again_

I sighed and looked to my right. The game ended a few weeks ago. We won. Tom smiled at me. He has been a good friend. For 2 years, 9 months and 8 days, we helped each other to be safe and get away.

"Well, man. I guess I'll see you whenever." He said.

I grinned at him, it was a hell of a time with him but he wasn't a bad company. He sorta became my big brother throughout the 2 years of being caught inside this trouble

"I guess so. Thanks man."

"Thank you too." he said and scratched the back of his neck "I'll be staying at a motel overnight before I head out to Utah. You can come to me if something happens."

"Sure. See 'ya man." I said, giving him a slight punch oh his arm before going out of his car, backpack already hanging from one shoulder.

"Hey, Robbie!" He shouted, I peered into his car.

"What?"

"Good luck getting your girl back." He said with a smirk and then drove off. I grinned, we'll be meeting again, I know that for sure. I took my time walking my parents' front yard. I stopped in front of the door and pushed the doorbell. A few seconds later my mother opened the door, it didn't take long for the tears in her eyes to appear and a huge smile on her face to grow.

"Robbie!" She squealed and then tackled me into a hug.

"Honey, who's that?" I hear dad shout from the kitchen.

"Get out here and see!" Mom called out and pulled me inside the house and closed the front door. Dad came out of the kitchen and dropped the glass of orange juice he was holding but he left it on the carpeted floor and ran to me and engulfed me in a hug. I chuckled. I'm home. But not yet. Not until I see her.

"She's going to freak out." Beck said, a huge smile plastered on his face, as we were headed to Cat's apartment. It was a week after I got home. But I told my parents to not tell anybody yet. After they fed me enough food that could feed the whole block, Mom saw my scars that hasn't healed yet. It took a while for me to convince her that I'm alright. I spent the whole week just resting inside my room, which is just like how I left it. I got to Beck's apartment yesterday and planned on how to surprise Cat. We figured that her apartment is the best place for that, in case she gets teary.

I walked behind Beck as he walk to Cat's apartment, brushing my pink button-down shirt and newly-cut hair with my hands along the way. The hallway seems endless but we finally got there. Beck knocked on the door.

"Cat? It's Beck!" He knocked again.

"I'm coming! Wait a minute!" I hear Cat call from inside. 25 seconds later, I hear Cat fiddling with the locks at the other side of the door. The door opened but she didn't see me. I grinned.

"Hey Beck! What's up?" Cat said with a giggle, she is wearing a purple tank top and jean shorts.

"I've got a surprise for you." Beck said then pulled me beside him. Cat's mouth hung open and was staring at me like I'm a hologram or something.

"Yes, Cat, he is real. Now I'm going to let you guys talk." Beck said. He pulled the still-shocked Cat outside and let himself in. "Talk." He pointed to the two of us and then closed the door, locking who-knows-how-many-there-are locks inside. This is not what we planned!

"How long have you been here? In L.A?" Cat suddenly asked after a few moments of silence, looks like she's back to normal. She has a huge smile on her face, making me smile.

"A week, actually." I said.

"You've been here a week and you didn't tell me? What happened to you anyway?" Cat asked, clearly more questions are coming.

"I... Well, nobody else really knows I'm here but my parents and I only showed up at Beck's yesterday. What happened to me... umm... It's sort of hard to explain." I said, lost in words.

"Oh. Well, we could always talk about it next time. I'm so glad you're back!" Cat exclaimed, remembering that she hadn't welcomed me in the first place, and then hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheeks. I felt my face colored. She giggled.

"Cat..." I said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you where I was or what I was doing 'cause if I told you... you might get in trouble too. It's a really long story. But, you don't know how much I wanted to turn around and head here in L.A. just to see you. Tom, the guy I was with the whole time, just kept on reminding me the risks. And when I saw you in Florida with the gang... you don't know how much that hurts to just watch you guys!" I was about to say something else but she cut me off.

"Robbie, it's alright, I've forgiven you a long time now. You do not need to tell me. I'm just glad you're here in one piece! And I knew it was you! You're the one that I saw and the one that gave me the box of cupcakes!" She gushed, I smiled at her.

"Just so you know, I thought of you every single day, just like what I said in the note. I thought I couldn't make it, actually. That I couldn't get out. But I did. And I know that you may not love me anymore but I really just want to tell you that I-" She cut me off at that moment and kissed me. Before we knew it, we were having a hot make-out session outside of her apartment. But then we pulled away when oxygen was needed by the both of us.

"2 years, 9 months and 15 days... that's how long I wanted to do that." I said, a goofy grin on my lips. She laughed and pecked me on the lips. I'm finally home.


End file.
